


Dulce et decorum est pro iustitia mori

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter Alpha III
Genre: Friendship, Heroism, Other, Rebirth, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: [Guy's Ending Street Fighter Alpha III]Un finale triste per la lotta di un eroe, ma ha in sé la speranza di una rinascita.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Guy (Final Fight)/Cody Travers





	Dulce et decorum est pro iustitia mori

Cody Travers, per alcuni istanti, fissò la figura di Guy, che si allontanava verso la base di Shadowlaw. Erano passati tanti anni, ma lui non era cambiato.

Anzi, i suoi ideali si erano rafforzati.

Il suo amico era disposto a qualsiasi sacrificio pur di proteggere la giustizia.

Non aveva ancora capito che il mondo non meritava di essere protetto, a causa delle sue innumerevoli storture.

D’istinto, l’ex eroe corse verso la base di Shadowlaw e cercò di raggiungere lo shinobi.

\- Perché sto facendo questo? - si chiese. Aveva detto a Guy che non gli importava niente di quello che sarebbe successo, se Bison avesse trionfato.

Eppure, mentre cercava di arrivare alla base di Shadowlaw, non era più convinto delle sue stesse parole.

Spinto da un istinto incoercibile, aveva deciso di affrontare il capo di quell’organizzazione criminale assieme al suo vecchio compagno.

Perché aveva preso una simile decisione?

Aveva dunque ragione Guy?

Forse, nel suo cuore inaridito da una prigionia ingiusta, c’era ancora spazio per dei sentimenti positivi, come l’amore per la giustizia?

\- Cerca di non morire. O verrò nell’Aldilà solo per prenderti a sberle. - mormorò.

Qualche tempo dopo, il giovane raggiunse la base di Shadowlaw e, freneticamente, si guardò intorno.

Della struttura, in quel momento, giganteggiavano contorte rovine metalliche, simili alla carcassa, ormai divorata dai predatori, di un immenso cetaceo spiaggiato.

Dai cumuli di metallo si levavano esili volute di fumo grigiastro, che si alzavano verso il cielo notturno, privo di stelle e illuminato dal bagliore della luna.

Lo sguardo del giovane, ad un tratto, fu attirato da due figure umane, che erano impegnate in uno scontro.

\- Sono loro. Per fortuna, non sono arrivato tardi.- si disse. Guy, animato dal suo indomito spirito, non aveva ceduto al demoniaco potere di Bison.

Era degno erede dello stile del Bushinryu.

Ancora non era tutto perduto.

Fulmineo, saltò e, con un forte calcio aereo, colpì Bison alla testa.

Il capo dell’ organizzazione criminale, colto di sorpresa, non riuscì a difendersi dall’ attacco del giovane e venne sbalzato a diversi metri di stanza.

\- Avevi ragione tu… Quest’individuo è pericoloso. - pensò sorpreso. Era sicuro che fossero passati pochi minuti da quando aveva preso la decisione di affiancare il suo compagno, eppure il corpo di Guy era ricoperto di ferite e lividi.

Inoltre, il suo respiro era affannoso e, di tanto in tanto, spostava il peso del corpo sulla gamba sinistra.

\- Ti ringrazio di essere venuto, Cody… Ora, però, dobbiamo stare in guardia. Si sta rialzando. - mormorò il ninja con voce decisa e, stretti dei kunai tra le lunghe dita, si rimise in posizione di guardia.

Cody, con un lieve cenno del capo, annuì e lo imitò.

Bison, furioso, si rialzò.

\- Insetti, come avete osato? - ringhiò e il suo sguardo, carico d’odio, si posò sui due giovani.

Poi, rapido, girò su se stesso e si lanciò contro di loro, simile ad una cometa fiammeggiante mentre attraversa l’atmosfera.

-Psyco Crusher!- tuonò.

I due guerrieri vennero colpiti con forza e furono sollevati in aria.

Poi, con un tonfo, ricaddero.

\- Che botta... - mormorò Cody. L’impatto, a quella velocità, era stato tremendo ed era sicuro di essersi rotto qualche costola.

Tuttavia, non era il momento di recriminare.

Con fatica, si rimise in piedi e tossì del sangue. Come potevano contrastare quel mostro, dotato d’un potere tanto terrificante?

\- Un modo ci sarebbe, Cody... - sibilò ad un tratto la voce di Guy.

L’ex eroe di Metro City, d’istinto, si girò verso il compagno.

\- Cosa intendi? - domandò. Guy era ferito ben più gravemente di lui, eppure non cedeva.

Era convinto che la loro vittoria fosse possibile!

Quale era la sua idea?

Un mezzo sorriso sollevò le labbra, rosse di sangue, del ninja e i suoi occhi, simili a due frammenti di quarzo, brillarono.

Cody sussultò. Guy aveva sempre un’espressione seria e risoluta e non ricordava di avere visto sul suo volto un tale, malinconico sorriso.

Sembrava…

No, non voleva pensarci.

Certo, il loro rapporto si era raffreddato, ma a Guy voleva ancora bene.

\- D’accordo. - affermò. Non era certo della riuscita della loro disperata azione, ma non avevano scelta.

Con un urlo belluino, Cody si lanciò contro Bison e cercò di colpire l’avversario alla testa e al tronco con forti calci.

Bison, con semplici movimenti laterali del corpo, evitò gli attacchi dell’ avversario, come se stesse danzando.

\- Cosa succede? - si domandò il giovane guerriero, perplesso, senza smettere di attaccare. Poteva sentire una strana energia blu circondare il campo di battaglia e non era lo Psyco Power di Bison…

Da dove giungeva quel potere? Era opera di Guy?

Quando aveva imparato a servirsi dell’ energia spirituale?

\- Verme! Mi stai stancando!- urlò ad un tratto Bison e martellò di pugni l’addome dell’ex vigilante.

Cody, per alcuni istanti, annaspò e sputò saliva mista a sangue. Dannazione, che scopo aveva Guy?

Perché esitava?

All’ improvviso, il ninja, quasi fosse stato richiamato dal pensiero dell’ amico, spiccò un balzo, simile a quello di un felino nel momento della predazione.

Il suo corpo, in quel momento, scintillava di un’intensa luce blu, che diventava più densa nelle mani.

\- Ora! - gridò il guerriero e le sue mani si posarono sulla testa del capo di Shadowlaw.

L’emissione di energia aumentò sempre di più e, un po’ di tempo dopo, il corpo di Bison esplose, in una mescolanza torbida di sangue e visceri.

Per alcuni istanti, i due amici rimasero immobili.

Un leggero vento si sollevò, portando gli aromi penetranti del mare, e l’isola risuonò dei canti di diverse specie di uccelli e dei richiami delle scimmie.

\- Sembrano contenti della fine di quest’incubo... - sussurrò Guy e fissò lo sguardo verso la foresta, che verdeggiava sulle montagne.

\- Già… Ed è tutto merito tuo, amico mio.- mormorò Cody con tono di voce all’ apparenza calmo. Di nuovo, aveva rivolto a Guy quell’ appellativo, che pareva scomparso, a causa dei loro contrasti.

Eppure, non poteva negare la realtà.

L’affetto per lo shinobi nippo-statunitense non era stato annientato dalle loro strade, così diverse.

Gli era sembrato di tornare indietro nel tempo, quando, assieme a lui, combatteva il crimine nelle strade di Metro City.

Eppure, fino a pochi minuti prima, quei giorni gli sembravano lontani, quasi estranei.

Come era possibile un tale cambiamento?

Forse, anche se il tempo era passato, il loro legame non era stato distrutto.

Guy, sorpreso, si girò e, per alcuni istanti, tacque, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

\- Che cosa hai? Perché stai piangendo?- domandò Cody, turbato. Doveva essere un momento meraviglioso per entrambi…

Eppure, il suo amico piangeva, ma le sue lacrime non erano di gioia.

Perché?

\- Cody… Mi dispiace di doverti lasciare… proprio ora che sei tornato… Perdonami...- sussurrò e, con lentezza, il suo corpo, privo di forze, cadde.

Sollecito, l’altro lo sorresse, lo appoggiò sul suolo dell’ isola e gli sollevò la testa con una mano. Perché il suo amico era crollato?

\- Ehi, non dire stupidaggini. Starai meglio, con le cure adeguate e un po’ di riposo. - mormorò e una risata gracchiante salì sulle sue labbra. Voleva credere che il suo ritrovato amico si sarebbe salvato, eppure avvertiva la falsità di una simile affermazione.

Gli sembrava di credere ad una illusione insensata, anche se dolce.

Quando l’aveva stretto tra le braccia, aveva avvertito un freddo di morte che lo aveva congelato.

Il destino di quel ninja tanto coraggioso era segnato?

Guy sentì le parole dell’ amico e, malinconico, scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare un poco le ciocche castane.

\- No… So bene che, ormai, il mio destino è segnato… Il mio controllo dell’ energia spirituale non è perfetto e il mio corpo non ha sopportato quello sforzo… - confessò l’erede del Bushinryu.

L’altro sbarrò gli occhi. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

Solo in quel momento capiva la sua assurda tattica di combattimento.

Certo, aveva permesso a entrambi di eliminare l’incubo di quel pazzo, ma a quale prezzo era stata ottenuta tale vittoria?

Con la mano libera, gli nettò le labbra. Quel sogno si era tramutato in un incubo, dal quale però non poteva uscire, perché era la cupa, dolorosa e crudele realtà.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che la vita del suo fraterno amico terminasse così, perché non meritava una sorte tanto dolorosa.

Guy era serio e, in alcune occasioni, pedante, ma il suo animo era limpido, alieno a qualsiasi bassezza.

Invano, cercò di frenare un singhiozzo e reclinò di scatto la testa, per non mostrare le lacrime incipienti. Avvertiva un desiderio forte di piangere, perché il suo migliore amico si stava spegnendo.

Eppure, si vergognava di tale sua tristezza.

Con uno sforzo supremo, Guy sollevò il braccio destro e lo posò sull’avambraccio sinistro dell’ altro.

Cody sentì quel tocco e, con un movimento istintivo, girò la testa, fissando i suoi occhi cerulei nelle iridi castane dell’amico.

\- Che… Cosa c’è? - chiese.

Guy mosse le labbra, ma, per alcuni istanti, non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono.

\- Quando me ne sarò andato, non essere triste… Mi piacerebbe che tu riprendessi a batterti contro i crimini, come un tempo… - sussurrò con un filo di voce.

Cody si irrigidì. Certo, ci aveva pensato, ma, in quel momento, gli sembrava tutto assurdo.

Non voleva essere un guerriero solitario.

\- Non posso… Tu eri il paladino della giustizia, non io. - rispose con ironica tristezza.

L’altro scosse lievemente la testa in senso di diniego.

\- No… Cody, sei molto più forte di quanto tu creda… Il tuo cuore è rimasto puro… nonostante tutto… perché un vero eroe non si lascia contaminare dalle disgrazie… Non si fa abbassare dal dolore... - ribatté.

Spostò la testa dall’ altra parte e un sorriso felice arcuò le sue labbra.

Cody sollevò la testa e spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.

A poca distanza dai due amici, sulla terra rossiccia, nereggiavano diversi fiori di orchidee, che risplendevano di bagliori serici, in precario equilibrio su lunghi steli verdi, che ondeggiavano a causa del lieve vento che si era alzato.

\- Che belli… Non ho mai visto delle orchidee d’un simile colore… Sono splendide e sono sopravvissute allo scontro…- mormorò il ninja, estasiato.

Con fatica, distese il braccio destro, ma l’arto, privo di forza, si abbandonò sul terreno.

\- Vuoi che te le porti qui? - chiese Cody con premura.

L’altro scosse la testa.

\- No, non preoccuparti… Volevo sfiorare quel miracolo, ma non importa… Sono felice di potere anche solo contemplare questo spettacolo… Quei fiori sono fragili, eppure sono ancora vivi e non smetteranno mai di fiorire... - mormorò, un tenue sorriso sulle labbra sottili.

\- Già… - rispose Cody, malinconico. Guy, probabilmente, delirava, ma non voleva distruggere la sua serenità.

Il suo amico meritava di trascorrere quei suoi estremi momenti tranquillo.

\- Cody… Promettimi che proteggerai questa bellezza… Il mondo è stato duro e crudele con te, ma, credimi, ci sono ancora tante meraviglie... - sussurrò.

Cody, con un gesto deciso, gli afferrò la mano destra e gliela strinse. Aveva sofferto tanto, ma non poteva negargli nulla.

Ormai, quella maschera di cinismo e indolenza si era dissolta e la sua vera anima, affamata di giustizia, era riemersa.

Lui, anche se, per tanto tempo, non lo aveva mai ammesso, aborriva certi crimini, ma non si sentiva degno di proseguire sulla medesima strada di Guy.

Come poteva farlo, dopo quello che era accaduto?

Eppure, il suo fraterno amico non si era mai arreso e, alla fine, era riuscito a fare emergere la sua natura più vera.

Alla fine, la sua testardaggine aveva vinto.

\- Farò quanto dici, amico mio. Proteggerò ciò che di bello c’è nel mondo. - mormorò, tristemente risoluto e la stretta della sua mano attorno a quella di Guy s’accentuò.

Lo shinobi sorrise e i suoi occhi scintillarono di lacrime di gioia, che, lente, stillarono sulle sue pallide gote.

\- Grazie… Io sarò sempre con te... - soffiò.

Qualche istante dopo, il suo corpo si abbandonò tra le braccia di Cody, senza vita.

Il giovane, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, pietrificato.

Guy era morto.

Aveva smesso di soffrire.

Era morto seguendo con coerenza i suoi ideali di giustizia e di protezione dei deboli.

Un tremito scosse le sue spalle e le lacrime ruscellarono sulle sue guance. Il dolore, fino a quel momento gelato nell’anima, erompeva violento e lo sopraffaceva.

D’istinto, strinse il corpo dell’amico contro il petto.

\- Perdonami Guy… Farò quanto vuoi, ma, almeno per ora, lasciami sfogare... - singhiozzò. Avrebbe mantenuto la promessa fatta a Guy, ne era sicuro.

Avrebbe combattuto con fermezza per difendere gli splendori che il suo amico tanto amava.

Ma, in quel momento, non aveva la forza di rialzarsi.

Voleva piangere e abbandonarsi all’ onda impetuosa del dolore.


End file.
